Just A Little Time
by Molkite
Summary: Adam visits Danny to help with some laptop upgrades... Short ficlet to cure some writers block. Adam/Danny.


**Just a small ficlet that is intended to cure my writers block. I don't know if the technical stuff is correct or not, but anyway here we go. Warning of pre-slash ish ness.**

"Hey Danny, I just came to install that RAM onto your laptop." Danny closed the door and removed the chain, letting Adam walk into his apartment. He carried less than Danny expected a small tool case and a folder with some computer chips.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Danny stretched and closed the door behind him. He had been curled up asleep before Adam arrived; he felt a little self conscious in his wife beater and jogging bottoms. If he was honest he had forgotten Adam was coming over.

"Okay so where do you want me to set up?"

"umm, well over here would be good." Danny cleared the coffee table of a few magazines and an empty mug and let Adam start work on his laptop. "Do you wanna drink or anything?"

"No I'm fine.. It's best if I don't work with liquids around me." Adam chuckled nervously.

"So what are you gonna do to it?" Danny eyed him nervously as he opened up the laptop.

"It's simple really, just a matter of popping out one chip and replacing it with another, just need to make sure the chip sits." Adam sounded most confident when talking about computers, just like when he'd introduced Mac to second life. Any other time though he sounded nervous, like he was about to cry sometimes.

"But you're not gonna lose any data right?" Danny stood on the other side of the coffee table. Adam was cross legged on the floor inching a chip out of the motherboard. Danny danced nervously. "Adam I hope you know-"

"Danny just sit down and chill, I have done this so many times I could do it with my eyes closed." Adam bit his bottom lip as he removed the chip and set it down, "I wont erase any data."

"I hope not." Danny grumbled. Adam visibly shrank and didn't lift his eyes from the laptop.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh man."

Adam hissed and recoiled quickly from the computer, "aaah shit."

"you alright?" Danny immediately settled by his side concerned.

"Yeah just a nick… Caught myself on a sharp component… Happens all the time…" Adam sucked his finger. It was bleeding profusely considering it was only a small cut.

"Here I got something for that." Danny disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a small first aid kit. He produced a couple of alcohol wipes and a plaster.

"Danny there's really no need I'm fine." Adam said when Danny touched his hand.

"Well you never know what crap gets inside those things, just give me your hand." Danny watched Adam frown and then extend his arm. Danny immediately set to work, first he cleaned the cut and covered it with a small plaster. "There. It's on a join so it might hurt for a while. But I put some savlon gel on it, that should numb it a little."

"Thanks… You didn't have to you know I get them all the time…" Adam met Dannys eyes for a brief moment before averting his gaze back to the laptop. "I really should finish this before I forget where I am."

"There's no rush… Danny lifted Adams hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against the back of his hand. Immediately Adams face flushed red.

"Umm… I I… I really don't…" Adam stuttered.

"Shhh… Don't be so nervous." Danny leaned in and kissed Adam, their lips, at first Adam resisted, Danny felt a hand press against his chest. But eventually he relaxed, parting his lips to allow Danny full access.

"Aah Danny." Adam felt frigid, his hands fumbled with Dannys chest and arms.

"Here." Danny moved his hand to touch his crotch. Adam gasped, his hand recoiled for a moment before he leaned in to Danny. He felt Dannys hands wander, mapping his chest, before moving downwards.

"Actually Danny I'm…" Adam cleared his throat. "I'm not too comfortable with this."

Danny growled and sat back, trying to hide his arousal. "I'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to push you." Danny stood and adjusted himself before turning to walk for the kitchen.

"Danny wait." Adam watched Dannys back as he froze but didn't turn. " I didn't mean… Well I… I want you… I just haven't done this before… not with a guy… Not that there's anything wrong with that… I just need some time."

"Then how about you lead me?" Danny crouched next to Adam and allowed the other man to caress his cheek, tracing his index finger along his lips.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
